Giga Battle Nizer
is a giant polearm variant of the Battle Nizer that is more powerful than a regular Battle Nizer as it can revive an army of hundred monsters. Unlike other Battle Nizers, the Giga Battle Nizer features a series of unique adaptations and powers that enable its use as a weapon in addition to its purpose in controlling monsters. It is commonly regarded as Ultraman Belial's signature weapon. Its counterpart is the Giga Finalizer used by Ultraman Geed Ultimate Final. History Past In Ultraman Geed The Movie, it was revealed that the Giga Battle Nizer was born when the Kushia People developed the Giga Finalizer as a countermeasure towards the threat of Gilbaris. However, the Giga Battle Nizer was received by Alien Rayblood through unknown means and somehow modified the device to be able to manipulate Kaiju. Hence, when Belial is exiled from the Land of Light and fusing with Alien Rayblood, he receives the device and use it during the Belial Revolt. After Belial's defeat by Ultraman King, the Giga Battle Nizer was sealed at the Valley of Flames, guarded by an EX Zetton. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth As this item causes monsters to be revived including the Dark Four Heavenly Kings of Alien Empera's Empera Army, and its potential to revive the evil emperor, Ultraman Mebius was sent to retrieve it. When Mechazam appeared to help Mebius, he was revealed to have been a crucial element in the Emperor's resurrection. By uniting the Giga Battle Nizer with Mechazam, Empera would be revived. This did happen, but in a fight with Mebius and Ultraman Hikari, Mechazam sacrificed himself to keep Empera from ever returning with the Giga Battle Nizer being lost in space until it was retrieved by an Alien Zarab to form an alliance with Ultraman Belial. Mega Monsters Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Belial use this weapon to kill Alien Zarab after receiving it from the same alien after being freed from the Space Prison and used this weapon to fight against all the Ultras from the Land of Light. Belial also use the Giga Battle Nizer to summon his monster army to fight against the resistance. This weapon was destroyed after Belial's destruction as Beryudora. Ultra Fight Orb When Reibatos arrived at the Monster Graveyard, he used his powers to restore the weapon in hopes of restarting Ultraman Belial's plan of reviving 100 monsters to rule the universe. Upon Reibatos' defeat by Ultraman Orb, the Giga Battle Nizer mysteriously dissappears and was somehow received by Ultraman Belial later on. Ultraman Geed Belial wields this weapon in the battle with the Ultra Warriors during the Omega Armageddon. It was used to summon the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb that allowed Belial to trigger the Crisis Impact. Belial also wields this weapon in the battle against Zero and Geed on Earth. During the final battle, Geed once again destroys it with his Geed Proof, blowing it to bits. Powers : As with standard Battle Nizers, Belial can release, capture and manipulate monsters. He possesses 100 monsters in subjugation, which makes up the entirety of his army. * : An energy bullet attack, made when Belial used the Giga Battle Nizer in a similar manner to a handheld shotgun. * : A scythe blade-shaped beam. In Ultraman Geed, he was able to launch a huge slash that defeated multiples Ultras in its firing range. An uncharged version was able defeat Ultimate Zero in one shot and reverting Zero back to his normal form. * : A powerful lightning bolt attack fired from the tip of the weapon. It can be used at point blank as well, used to defeat Father of Ultra. ** : According to resources, this technique has Belial "inhale" his enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Belial Geno Thunder attacks far and wide. This technique was not used in the movie. * : An energy whip. *'Deflection': By spinning the Giga Battle Nizer, Belial can deflect beams such as Zoffy's M87 Ray. He can deflect it by simply destroying the beam, seen used on Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Beam Reverse': Belial can hold a combine beam for a while and push it back to them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Used to deflect 80, Ace, and Jack's Combined Ray back to them, wounded them severely. *'Detonator Summon': Through the device, Belial was shown summoning the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb which allows him to execute the Crisis Impact. *'Dark Fireball': Belial can launch a purple colored fireball from the Giga Battle Nizer. 100MonsloadBelial.gif|100 Monsload BelialShot.gif|Belial Shot BelialDeathscytheMovie.gif|Belial Deathscythe (Movie) BelialDeathScythe.gif|Belial Deathscythe (Geed) BelialDeathScytheUncharged.gif|Belial Deathsythe (Uncharged) BelialWhip.gif|Belial Whip BelialGenoThunder.gif|Belial Geno Thunder BelialGTZero.gif|Belial Geno Thunder (Point Blank) Belialnormalreflect.gif|Deflection BeamReverse.gif|Beam Reverse BelialReiyonxFireball.gif|Dark Fireball BelialGBNDetonatorSummon.gif|Detonator Summon - Atrocious= *'Dark Fireball': Belial can launch a purple coloured fireball from the weapon, it splits into multiple shots upon contact with a target. It seems to be a stronger variant of the Belial Shot. *'Empowerment': By using the absorbed Childhood Radiation from Ultraman King, Belial can channel energy to the Giga Battle Nizer to increase the damage of his blows. *'Dark Energy Slash': Belial can release a dark energy slash from the Giga Battle Nizer after empowering it. *'Beam Blocking': By channeling energy, the Giga Battle Nizer can act as a barrier to block beam attacks. Used to protect himself from all Geed forms beam attacks but it was too much for him to handle. DarkFireball.gif|Dark Fireball EnpowermentBelialAtrocious,gif.gif|Empowerment 272913A2-CAD0-42A8-9927-6942C83DFC1F.jpeg|Dark Energy Slash AFFB8DD8-818A-4CFE-8D10-B1DB109C4F2F.jpeg|Beam Blocking }} - Reibatos= * : As its true purpose, Reibatos is able to contain, release and manipulate 100 monsters at once. By combining with his revival power, he is able to recreate Tyrant from deceased spirits. ** : A massive Monsload version, similar to his predecessor. However, this uses his own power and takes a longer period of time. *'Energy Beam': Reibatos can shoot an purple energy beam from his Giga Battle Nizer. This attack is presumably an improved variant of Belial Geno Thunder. *'Empowerment': According to Reibatos, the Giga Battle Nizer can empower his usual abilities. This was shown he was able to revive an entire army of monsters in the Monster Graveyard, whereas his limit was at least six monsters at a time. ReibatosMonsload.gif|Monsload Reibatos100Monsload.gif|100 Monsload ESDeflect.gif|Energy Beam - Other= *'Ghost Rebirth': By placing the essence of Alien Empera's grudge within it, the Giga Battlenizer can detect Mechazam's presence. By placing the object within him, Alien Empera can be reborn. *'Revival': Because of it's potential to resurrect the Emperor, it's possible that it can revive monsters while in the Monster Graveyard. Reibatos was able to do this, though the Giga Battle Nizer only maximized his revival power. *'Energy Restoration': An ability used by Ultraman Hikari with the Giga Battle Nizer to restore the energy of Ace and Taro. *'Thunderbolt': Imitation Ultraman can channel lightning bolts from the Giga Battle Nizer. It is an analogy to Ultraman Belial's Belial Geno Thunder. * : Geed is able to fire bolts of lightning from the Giga Battle Nizer. This was shown in Ultra Heroes EXPO 2019. GhostRebirth.jpeg|Ghost Rebirth Energy Restoration.jpg|Energy Restoration Imitation Ultraman Thunderbolt.png }} Weakness A single Battle Nizer was able to control it and the monsters used. This is proven when Rei used his Battle Nizer to temporarily paralyze Beryudora giving the Ultras an opening to destroy the monster. Gallery Belial with Giga Battlenizer.jpeg|Giga Battle Nizer wielded by Belial FAD8D373-77F3-473F-ABF9-2A555F69CA0F.jpeg|Belial Atrocious using the weapon IMG 0646.jpeg|Giga Battle Nizer wielded by Reibatos BelialDeathscythePointBlanj.gif Giga Battle Nizer.jpg Trivia *Being the other counterpart of the Giga Finalizer, this maybe the reason why there's only one Giga Battle Nizer as opposed to the other Battle Nizers which has multiple copies shown. See Also *Battle Nizer *Giga Finalizer id:Giga Battle Nizer Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Ultra Items Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Ultra Galaxy